


Peterick Piss Fic

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Its not even pure omo, M/M, Omorashi, Peterick, Platonic Sex, Public Sex, Sin™, This is the filthiest thing iver ever written if you read this Im sorry, Van Days, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van days Fall Out Boy in a run down diner. Patrick has sexual frustrations and a need to pee, so Pete decides to help out. Not that Pete's efforts are very welcome on Patrick's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peterick Piss Fic

Patrick shifted uncomfortably in his section of the booth, trying to disguise the bulge in his pants. His libido was raging and he couldn't seem to take his eyes of of his waitress. The way her hips swung just put an image in his mind that he couldn't erase, and he felt wrong. Wrong and disgusting and oh god so horny.  
Pete noticed his best friend's shifty movements and pink dusty cheeks and instantly knew what was up. I mean, Pete knew this guy better than anyone in the whole world. This was his best friend, after all.  
"Hey man, you okay?" Pete muttered under his breath, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Patrick glanced at Pete and nodded quickly, offering a forced grin before returning to the hamburger on his plate. Andy looked up from his salad for second, but dismissed it, and went back to listening to Joe ramble on about dogs.   
"I gotta go to the bathroom," Patrick muttered, and Pete moved out of the booth so he could get out.   
"Ya know," Pete said to Joe and Andy as Patrick walked away "I think I have to go too."  
Joe just nodded and more or less ignored him.   
In the bathroom Patrick held his half hard cock in his hand, unsure whether to pee right here and wait until the next time he was alone to jerk off, or to hang out in a stall and blow off steam. Little did he know that the decision would be made for him, as Pete walks into the bathroom and pisses in the urinal right. next. to. his.   
"Hey man you need some help fixing what's up," Pete said, zipping his fairly small but nice cock back up in those too-tight jeans that Patrick couldn't help but notice fitting so well in all the right places.  
"I'm sorry?" Patrick asked, letting himself hang awkwardly out of his jeans as his brows furrowed in confusion.   
Pete just rolled his eyes and dunk to his knees.  
"You got too much sexual tension man, I can smell it from a mile away," he answered way too casually, given the situation. "I'm gonna help you out. Give you a brojob."  
"A bro-whAHH!" Patrick was cut short by Pete's mouth wrapping around the head of his cock, and he trembled as he felt Pete's tongue teasing his tip.  
"Pete wait man I'm gonna- I had too oh shit," Patrick clung to the urinal behind him as a stream of hot piss poured into Pete's mouth. Pete was able to swallow most of it, with only a small percentage dribbling out of the side of his mouth.   
"Ohh my god Pete I'm so sor-" Patrick began but was quickly cut off  
"Nah dude I did that on purpose, just relax." Pete said, smiling up at Patrick through his black and red hair, and holding Patrick's now flaccid cock in his hand.  
Patrick clung to the sides of the urinal as he felt Pete's hot mouth all over his member, making it twitch back to stand at attention.  
"Pete I'm -ahh- not so sure this is -ahhh- a good idea," Patrick muttered as he clung to the filthy urinal behind him. Pete didn't respond, just continued sucking and Patrick gave in, tilting his head back and gasping.  
"Ohh god Pete fuck-" Patrick moaned. He'd tilt his head back, but the small voice of rationality creeping in the corner of his mind reminded him that his hat would fall off, so elected to furiously chew his lower lip instead.   
He tangled a hand in Pete's hair, and muttered a low string of curses as Pete deep throated him. How his best friend was so good at sucking cock, Patrick would never know, but he was okay with it. For now.  
Pete pulled his head up to breathe for a moment before returning to bobbing and sucking on Patrick's fairly average erection.   
"Ah fuck, Pete I'm going to cum." Patrick muttered, rutting his hips into Pete's mouth. Pete just hummed in response, pulling a too-loud groan from Patrick's mouth.  
Pete felt Patrick's member jump in his mouth as it emptied creamy hot loads down his piss soaked throat. He easily swallowed it all, not even a dribble out of the side of his mouth, and pulled off Patrick with a sickening wet sound.  
"Feel better?" he asked, smiling and wiping the side of his mouth with his sweater sleeve.   
Patrick just blushed and avoided eye contact with Pete, who remained on his knees on the bathroom floor, and carefully tucked his penis into his pants.   
"Please don't ever talk about this again," he said, and left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my friends and tumblr user bewentzecl  
> well im off to take a cold shower.


End file.
